Dramatic Love
by AllieSweetie
Summary: Troy and Gabriella start going out. But what happens when tragedy strikes? Chapter 6 Up. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters except Jessica which I made up
1. Lunchtime Fun

Chapter one: Lunchtime Fun

Gabriella heard the bell for lunch ring. She walked slowly out of the classroom and walked through the doors of the Cafeteria. The same old smell filled the air. Gabriella looked around for a table to sit at. They filled up quickly. She found an empty one and rushed to it. She brought her lunch. She was glad about it too. She couldn't stand Mystery Meat Mondays. Gabriella didn't even want to know what it was made out of. She unpacked her lunch and carefully unwrapped her ham and salami sandwich. After she took her first bite, she saw a familiar face in the crowd. Troy Bolton. Troy was the coach's son, the captain of the East High Wildcats basketball teamand their best player. While Gabriella on the other hand, was on the Scholastic Decatholon team at school and was very smart. Troy drew nearer to her.

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy said with a grin on his face.

"Hi Troy," Gabriella replied looking up at his grin. She loved his smile.

"May I sit here?" Troy asked waiting for an answer. Gabriella nodded her head. She had a weird feeling that should couldn't exactly put her finger on. Troy gleefully sat down next to Gabriella and looked at her lunch. "That looks appetizing," He said looking up at Gabriella. She smiled.

"Thanks, where's your lunch?" She asked as she noticed Troy didn't have anything.

"Well, I was going to buy, but then I decided not to. I'm just going to have chocolate milk and some source of fruit." Troy smiled and looked down at his feet and then back up. He just then noticed a blonde haired girl with her blonde haired brother. It was none other than Sharpay and Ryan Evans. The so called "Popular" teens. They weren't the nice popular either. They were the mean type of popular. They were heading towards Troy and Gabriella.

"Hi, Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Gabriella…" she said waving her hands in a motion for her to move. She did, hesitantly,and Sharpay sat down next to Troy. "So, how's the team?" she questioned Troy looking into his dreamy eyes.

"Well, their fine. Never better. They should be here soon," Troy answered. He never really "liked" Sharpay. But he knew there was probably some good in her. Just then, Ryan came over and sat down next to Sharpay. He was quiet. Probably because Sharpay had told him to not speak when she is speaking to someone. She was always somewhat "controlling" him.

"That's nice. Also, isn't lovely that _you_ made the lead for the musical? I think so. It'll be so much fun watching _you_." Sharpay said regardless of not remembering Gabriella had made it too.

"Oh, yea. Just great." Troy responded somewhat wishing for her to leave. Gabriella looked at Troy and thought how he was ignoring her. Troy looked back at her and slightly smiled. He felt bad, but what was he supposed to do? He was just to tender-hearted.

"Uh, Troy, don't we need to get to rehearsal with Kelsi?" Gabriella asked hoping that Sharpay would leave and leave him alone.

"Yes, uh , yeah. We do need to get to rehearsal." Troy looked at his digital watch. 12:50pm it read. Lunch was over at 1:00pm. He still had ten minutes, then free period. "We still have ten minutes. I'm sure we'll be there in time." Troy added with a smile. He went around the table and sat next to Gabriella and smiled at her. Then, Chad came up with Taylor. He sat down next to Troy.

"Hey Troy! The championship game last week was awesome. Wasn't it?" Troy replied with a simple nod and looked down.

"Oh, hey Taylor." he said greeting her respectfully.

"Hi Troy! Hi Gabriella! Ready for the dance this Friday? I heard it's going to be big! Really big."

"Yea, where was it again?"

"_My_ house!" Sharpay chimed in. "It's going to be great. Platters of all sorts, only the hottest music and a special karaoke hour."

'Sounds good…" Gabriella replied. She didn't like Sharpay's attitude, but then yet, she did. Sharpay was sweet and caring sometimes, but could be a snob. Hopefully, she'll get to know her better.

"Oh Hey Zeke!" Sharpay exclaimed rushing up to Zeke and hugging him. They don't really have any classes together and lunch is the only time they really have to socialize.

"Hey ." Zeke replied smoothly. He sat down and the table was almost full. There was four minutes left of lunch anyways. Zeke had already ate and came over to see Sharpay. It was the week after the championships and people were still buzzing with the excitement. Not only that their school won, but that Troy and Gabriella are going to be in the musical. Everyone was actually excited about it.

Just then, the bell rang signaling that lunch was indeed, over. Sharpay and Zeke got up first.

"Bye Zeke." Sharpay said hugging him.

"Bye." Zeke replied. Then, Ryan got up and him and Sharpay walked into the hall. Chad and Taylor got up and said their good-byes and headed off to the hall as well. Troy looked at his watch.

"Oh! Gabbi, we need to get going!" Troy exclaimed. They had to be at rehearsal.

"You're right! Let's go!" They ran into the halls and into the stage room. Kelsi was there waiting.

"Alright, we're ready."

Authors Note: This is my very first Fanfiction. I know it's bad, but please don't be too critical.


	2. Party Prep

Chapter Two: Party Prep 

Free Period was over so Gabbi and Troy had to get back to class. They had one more and then they could get home. The party at Sharpay's was tonight, but they had two days off this week for some teacher 's grading day. Finally, school was out and they both could get home and get ready. "Hey Troy!" Gabriella said happy to see him.

"Oh hey!" Troy smiled at her. You are coming to the party right?"

"Yep. I know you're going."

"You got that right. It should be fun," Troy said in a hopeful voice. They were walking home and Gabbi's house was close to his, so they walked home together.

"Are you going to sing at Karaoke?" Gabriella hoped he would say yes.

"Uh, yea, if you are that is," he replied.

"I am going to sing, but are you still scared about singing after you performed for the like, whole grade?"

"No, just still shocked you know?"

"Yeah," she sighed. She was excited that she made the musical, but what if she froze up again like she did the last time? That wouldn't be to good. "Alright, here's my house. See you at the party!" Gabbi exclaimed.

"See ya!"

Troy's Thoughts:

"I was happy and excited about the dance/party thing, but also, a bit disappointed because all of my friends had dates except me. I was thinking about asking Gabbi out, but I was to afraid. Maybe, because I thought she didn't like me the same way. Although, we did almost kiss at the Championship games, but maybe it was just the heat of the moment. Who knows right?"

Gabriella's Thoughts:

"I do like Troy. A lot. Should I ask him out? Nah, I'd just look silly... Maybe he likes me, maybe not. She could have Taylor ask him if he likes her for me, but that might make me look silly. Like, a third grader. I'll find someway to hook up with him."

Troy rushed into his house. It was 3:30pm, the party started at 5:00pm. He had an hour and a half. He went upstairs, took a shower, and then styled his hair. Alls he really did was, towel dry it, put a bit of gel in it and tousle the front of it a bit. Just to give it the gel, messy look. But only to a small section in the front. He threw on his robe and went to pick out an outfit. He didn't want it to be to dressy, but not underdressed either. Just then, he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and on the front of the phone, the picture of Sharpay Evans appeared. "Hello?"

"Hey Troy! I just wanted to let you know that the theme of the party, is Hawaiian Nights. See ya there," she hung up.

"Okay then..." Troy now found it a bit easier to find an outfit. He found some knee length shorts and a white tee and a orange Hawaiian shirt. He left the Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned to reveal a the white tee. He found some brown flip-flops. He looked himself over in the mirror. "Alright, this looks good," he said. He looked at his watch. It was 4:45. "Did it really take me that long to shower?" he pondered. "Guess so." His cell beeped. He checked it and there was a text from Sharpay. It read,

Limo will arrive at 4:48 at your house.

Wow, Sharpay was having limos to pick the guests up. There were probably about three limos picking up like, six people each. He stood at the door and waited.

Gabriella went into her house and upstairs to her room. She received two texts from Sharpay. One about the theme and one about limos. She went into her room and looked in her closet. She had a light pink and white Hawaiian-styled knee length dress. It was decent. She laid it on her bed as she went to take a shower. She got out and toweled off. She put her robe on and then blow dried her hair straight. She did have to use a straightner though. She washed her face with her cleanser and then applied make-up. Light pink eye-shadow, a little blush, mascara and lipgloss. All she needed. She threw on her dress and brushed her hair out. She looked pretty good. Her limo would arrive at 4:50. She ran down the stairs and waited at the door. It was 4:47. 


	3. The Party

Chapter 3: Party Time 

Troy's limo pulled up to the sidewalk. Troy yelled in to his parents that he was leaving and went out to the limo. The driver opened the door for him and he got in. He was accompanied by, Chad, Ryan, and Jason.

"Why are you in a limo going to your own party?" Troy asked Ryan.

"Because I just wanted to hand out with the guys...something I never get to do."

"Oh, so I'm guessing there is one limo for the guys and one for the girls?" Chad asked.

"Right," Ryan answered. "Sharpay is coordinating this "Grand Opening" for the girls. It should be okay." Before they knew it, they were at the party.

Gabriella waited for her limo. She made sure she had her cell phone. She did. When she looked up, she saw the limo. The driver got out and opened the door. Gabriella hopped on in. When she did, she saw, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Hey Gabbi!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Hi!" Gabriella said in return. "Where's the guys?"

"In another limo. We have to make a Grand Opening. We're all gonna go in a line and walk up one at a time and then wait for your date to get you."

"What if you don't have a date?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, then have Troy just get you anyway. Or Ryan...No! No! He has a date. Jessica. She's walking over. She goes to another school."

"Oh, okay," Gabbi sighed. "Why can't I just ask him?" "I'm so stupid!" she thought to herself. Then, the limo pulled to a halt. They all got out. Sharpay's house was BIG! She couldn't wait to see the backyard.

"Hope you brought your swimsuits girls," Sharpay chimed in.

"But you didn't say anything about swimsuits," Taylor said to her.

"Oh, yea...I have a personal fitter. She'll fit you all and she has a great selection. ALAHONDRA! THE GIRLS ARE HERE!" Sharpay yelled. A thin, blonde cam rushing out of the backyard. "Ladies, this is my fitter."

"Hey giiiirls, I'm Alahondra. After the opening and the first three songs, we'll fit you all for your perfect swimsuit."

"Okay," everyone said at once. All of the sudden, everyone heard a click. A DJ came on and said,

"Alright guys, the girls are here. Collect yours and let's get this party started!" The girls lined up and runway-type of music came on. Sharpay walked in first and Zeke came and put his arm around her waist and walked off to the side. Then Taylor walked up and Chad smiled and took her hand and gave her a hug and they walked over to the side. Kelsi then walked up and Jason grabbed her hand gently and walked to the side along with everyone else.

"Ah, I'm late!" an unfamiliar voice said. Gabriella turned around to see a girl walking towards her.

"You must be Jessica. I'm Gabriella. Just walk up there." Jessica nodded and walked. Ryan smiled and put his hand around her waist and walked to the side. Gabriella's stomach lurched. She was next. She walked up and waited. Troy had a look on his face like, What am I supposed to do? He walked up to Gabbi and took her hand. Simple enough right? Troy and Gabbi walked off. The DJ put on the song, I Write Sins Not Tragedies. One of Ryan's favorites...

"Thanks for saving me up there Troy."

"No problem. You look great."

"Thanks, you too."

"Thank you." They both just talked about school and stuff. The song switched to, Rich Girl. Sharpay's favorite...

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Sharpay squealed.

"Do you now hun?" Zeke asked.

"Why duh! Who doesn't?" she replied.

"You're right. Let's dance." They headed off to the dance floor. Then, the song switched. It was a slow song. Stick Wit U was the name. Everyone pretty much went to their dates and started slow dancing. Gabbi just sat there. She didn't know if Troy would ask her or not. Troy made his way through the crowd to Gabbi.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. She put her hand in his and they headed off to the dance floor. They were hand in hand. In the middle of the song, Troy hesitantly tried to put his hands on her waist. Gabbi let him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy leaned in to her and whispered in her ear,  
"You know, you are the most beautiful girl here,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and..." Then he stopped whispering and talked in a hush tone, "I was wondering if..if...you would like to go out with me?"

Gabbi let the words sink in. She couldn't believe Troy was asking her out.

"Yes. I will go out with you." Troy hugged her and then the song was over.

"Okay, okay! Alahandra is here," said Alahondra. "Time to fit the girls for their suits. "

"Bye Troy, see you soon," Gabbi said sweetly. Troy watched her as she walked off. "TAYLOR!" Gabbi squealed. "I'm going out with Troy!" she said excitedly.

"Are you serious!"

"More serious then ever."

"Congrats! You two are finally going out!" They walked up to Sharpay's bathroom which was the size of Gabbi's room! It even had a changing room.

"Okay girls. Find a suit and find your size and try it on." Alahondra said. Gabriella found a red small polka dotted one with a white backround. It was a two-piece. It had red trim on it two. She found her size and tried it on. She looked great. She went outside again.

"Troy! You like my swimsuit?"

"The most gorgeous girl, in a gorgeous swimsuit," Troy smiled at her.

"Thanks! Where did you get those trunks?"

"Oh, we just picked some and changed in the bathroom stalls in the basement."

"There's a party bathroom in her basement?"

"Yea, her basement's really nice for a, well, basement."

"Well, you are quite the hottie in them."

"You're quite a cutie in your suit." The rest of the people came out and they all went into the most large pool ever in a backyard. There was a waterfall waterslide, a 10 foot waterfall, three diving boards of different heights and two platforms of different heights. The pool was long and wide. It had a squirvy shape to it. There was even a whirlpool that you could go in. It wasn't very strong. Then, there were three hot tubs in each corner of the pool. They sort of connected, but the hot tubs were set higher then the pool water. They were in the 4 foot area. It was getting dark. When it was dark, everyone hopped in a hot tub. Gabbi and Troy clapped their hands.

"We have an announcement to make..." Troy said.

"We are going out!" Gabbi continued. Everyone wanted them to go out. And, so, they finally were and everyone was happy. They gave them their own hot tub while everyone else filled the other two. The sky was very clear so stars were everywhere.

"What a beautiful night," Gabbi said leaning her head against Troy's shoulder. Troy put her arm around her.

"Not as beautiful as my girl." She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder. She sat back up after 10 minutes and they looked at each other. Everyone else was talking. They were just sitting there. Troy looked at her and then leaned in hoping that he might kiss her, or she would return his signal. She looked at him and she knew what he was trying to do. She leaned in and they shared a wonderful, small kiss.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Sharpay yelled, "We're going in and playing spin-the-bottle. Wanna come?"

"No! Make sure it's okay with everyone since everyone is paired up."

"Whatevs, bye!" They all went inside to the basement. Troy and Gabbi could see what was going on. Gabbi moved closer to Troy and sat in his lap with her hands around his neck. She reached in for another kiss. He saw her and they both kissed again, longer and more passionate. Then, pulled away from each other. It was nearing midnight.

"We better get going," Troy said to Gabbi. She pouted but agreed. "Okay baby girl, let's tell everyone bye," They went over to the basement door and opened it.

"Hey, we're gonna get going guys. See ya! Thanks Sharpay for having us over." Gabbi smiled.

"No problem!" Sharpay exclaimed. See you tomorrow if you come over again."

"Sure thing, bye!" They both waved and decided to walk home. It was just a few blocks away and they didn't have to go on any busy roads.

"Troy?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"I just wanted to say, thanks for asking me out... I know it sounds kind of silly to thank someone, but, I've been waiting for you forever, not that I was rushing you of course..." She started talking really fast. "But, you see I've always really liked you and----" She was cut off by Troy's lips meeting hers. He pulled away from her.

"No problem baby," Troy said. "I'll walk you down to your house and then walk back to mine. "

"Oh, okay, but you don't have too..."

"But I want too."

"Alright." They walked in silence the rest of the way, Troy's arm around her waist. "Here's my house. Call me tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sure thing." Gabriella hugged him goodnight and the Troy gave her a peck on the lips. "Night babygirl."

"Night Troy." Troy watched her walk in. Once she was in her house, he walked back to his.

A/N: This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far because I like making cute little asking out things and stuff. I hoped you liked that chapter. Sorry It was long. 


	4. Troy And His Dad

Chapter 4: Troy and His Dad

Troy woke up at 9:36am the next morning. Refreshed and ready for a new day...with Gabriella. He remembered what she said about calling her. He walked over to his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are we still going over to Sharpay's today?"

"Yea, I guess so. Did you meet that Jessica girl yesterday?"

"No, what about her?"

"Well, she kept looking at you like she was interested in you..."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll never be with her, I love you."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to hear hun. See you at...12?" Gabbi asked.

"12's fine. Bye babycakes." Troy replied.

"Buhbi Sweetie, Love you." Gabriella said with her lovely voice. Troy closed his phone and went to the shower. He took a nice long shower. He came out smelling good. He put a towel around him and went over to his closet to find something to wear. He found some surfer-like shorts and a T-shirt. He dried off and put the clothes on. He found some Tennis Shoes to slip on. It was 10:30. He decided to call Sharpay. He got his phone out again and dialed her number.

"Hey, Sharpay here."

"Hey Sharpay it's Troy, me and Gabbi are gonna stop by at 12. Is that okay?"

"Fine, just fine."

"What did you have planned?" Troy asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could swim or just go to the mall and maybe, hang. "

"I'm cool with swimming."

"Alright, see you at 12." She hung up. He closed his phone, slipped it in his pocket and went downstairs.

"Hey mom." He said.

"Hey sweetie, did you want some breakfast?"

"Uhh, sure. Did you hear about me and Gabbi?"

"Nope, what do you have to tell me?" She smiled at her son.

"Well, we're going out."

"Aww, that's lovely. I love that girl. She is so sweet."

"Yes, she is. We're gonna walk over to Sharpay's at noon. Is that alright?"

"That's fine dear. Be careful though okay?" she said as she scooped some eggs onto in plate.

"I will mom. Where's dad?"

"He's out shooting hoops."

"Oh, maybe I'll go catch up with him after breakfast."

"Okay, well enjoy your eggs."

"M'k." Troy ate his eggs somewhat fast and then went out to see his dad dribbling a basketball around.

"Hey dad," he said smiling. "I have a question, do you like Gabriella?"

"She's alright. She is sweet too."

"Yea well, we're going out."

"Really? Well don't let her interfere in basketball like last time."

"Dad, she wasn't interfering. She was just being friendly. We both made the musical so we will be rehearsing half of free period."

"What about practice?"

"Dad, that's in a separate period."

"But we have another big game coming up? You gonna just blow off the team again?"

"Dad! I didn't blow off the team last time. We won, why can't you be happy. There's nothing wrong with Gabbi. I don't know why you have a problem with her or the musical. It's something I like doing too. My life doesn't revolve around basketball!" Troy shouted.

"I don't care. You'll be at practice the whole period. I don't care about the musical. Find some other time to rehearse."

"All's you care about is basketball! I have a life of my own!" Troy stomped in, angry in the heat of the moment.

"Troy what's wrong sweetie?" his mom asked as he stormed upstairs. He didn't answer. Then, Mr. Bolten walked in. "What did you tell him this time?" Mr. Bolten ignored her and went upstairs to talk to Troy.

"Troy, can I come in?"

"If you're going to yell at me some more about Gabbi, then no."

"Well, I'm not. We need to talk."

"Fine." Mr. Bolten came in and sat next to Troy on his bed. "Why can't you just accept her, dad?"

"I don't know son, I guess I'm to caught up in the past."

"You think?" "Son, I am happy for you and Gabriella, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really am. Maybe, sometime you can bring her over and we all can get to know her better?"

"Fine, but what about the musical? Can I rehearse."

"Yes, you can. We'll practice at home okay?"

"Alright. Thanks dad. It means a lot to me."

"No problem Troy." Mr. Bolten walked out and Troy looked at his watch. 11:45. Troy said good-bye to his mom and dad and said he'd be back around 7 or earlier. He said he'd call if later. He went and got Gabriella.

A/N: Sorry to leave you off here, but this is kind of Part One of Chapter four. But I guess they could be different chapters. 


	5. Another Day, At Sharpay's

Chapter 5: Another Day, At Sharpay's

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring. "I got it!" she yelled. "Hey Troy!"

"Hey honey, you ready to go?"

"If you're with me, I'm ready," Gabbi said flirtatiously. They both walked two blocks silently.

"So, did you have a good sleep?" Troy asked Gabbi.

"Yea, pretty good. You?"

"Lonely, but good." Troy smiled and Gabbi giggled. Troy put his arm around her waist and gave her a small peck on the lips. They finally reached Sharpay's house. They went in the backyard to see Sharpay lounging in a lounge chair reading a magazine.

"Did you both bring your swimsuits?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep," They both said at the same time. They went to go change. Gabriella got out first.

"Hey Gabbi!" Jessica shouted at her and ran up to her. "Where's Troy?"

"Changing. Why do you care so much?"

"Just curious." Troy came out. Jessica ran up to him. "Hey, I'm Jessica!" She said as she shook his hand.

"Troy," he replied. "Lovely to meet you," Gabbi glared at her. Troy broke free from Jessica's grip and went over to Gabbi. "Now I know what you mean..." Troy said as he looked Gabbi in the eye.

"Yeah." They all went into the hot tub. Ryan soon came out and joined in.

"So, how are the two lovebirds?" Sharpay asked. Troy leaned in and gave Gabbi a kiss.

"Fine, just fine." Gabbi said gazing into Troy's lovely eyes.

"Well, I guess that says it all. Zeke should be here any minute," Sharpay chimed in.

"Really? I didn't know he was coming," Troy replied.

"Yup, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, it's fine,"

"Troy, I need to ask you something. Follow me." Jessica said. Troy shrugged and got out. She followed him around a corner. Gabbi and Ryan were suspicious so they followed them in a sneaky way. Jessica pinned Troy up against a wall and kissed him. All of it happened so fast that he didn't stop her. He couldn't. He didn't know what to expect. Just then, Gabriella and Ryan stopped right in their tracks.

"Jessica!" Ryan said in shock.

"Troy?" Gabbi said with tears in her eyes. "How could you?" Gabbi walked away and got her stuff. Troy pushed Jessica off her and ran after Gabbi.

"Sweetie! I can explain," Gabbi ignored him and walked to the fence.

"What's going on?" Sharpay shouted. No one answered. Gabbi walked out through the gate and started walking home. Troy got his stuff and ran after her.

"Gabbi! Listen to me!" She stopped and he ran up to her. "I didn't know that Jessica was going to do that. Please believe me!" Troy pleaded. "I love you! Not her. I don't even know her!"

"Oh really, well then why didn't you stop her!" Gabbi cried.

"It all happened so fast! I didn't know she was going to do that!"

"Oh, well because by the time Ryan and I got there, you would have been kissing for a bit longer."

"Gabbi! I told you that I didn't expect it."

"You had time to push her off you!" Gabriella started crying.

"I LOVE YOU! NOT HER! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Troy cried. He almost started crying.

"I'm sorry Troy, I am! Just, give me time," she cried. Troy started to cry. Troy gave her a kiss. Gabbi turned away and started crying harder. She was sad. She couldn't believe Troy did that. Even if it was just an accident. She just needed time to get over it. She started walking, still crying. Troy was still standing there watching her walk away.

"SO THIS IS IT!" Troy yelled. "WE'RE OVER! JUST LIKE THAT!" No Answer. "I STILL LOVE YOU, AT LEAST REMEMBER THAT!" Troy felt hurt and guilty. He walked back to Sharpay's. He saw Jessica and Ryan arguing. Troy went through the gate and back. When Jessica and Ryan were finished, Troy went up to her. "You happy! Are you happy Jessica about what you just did! You just made me lose the love of my life! Why would you do this!" Troy shouted at her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as tears were streaming down her face. "Okay? I'm sorry. I guess I got to obsessed with you."

"But you don't even know me!" He shouted again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." she repeated over and over again still crying. Troy turned in frustration.

"Bye Sharpay, thanks for inviting me, but I'm going home."

"Oh, okay," Sharpay sighed. Troy lonely walked back home. He walked through his front door, with tears streaming his face.

"What's wrong, honey?" His mother said as he ran upstairs. He didn't answer and he slammed his door. He sat on his bed, hands on his head. He looked up and saw a picture of Gabbi on his dresser. He picked up the frame with the picture in it and stared at it.

"I'm sorry sweetie," He said to the smiling picture. He put it back down and lied down on his bed. 


	6. Accepting The Truth

Chapter 6: Accepting The Truth

Troy woke up the next morning at 10:41am. "Oh, thankgoodness it was just a dream," he mumbled to himself. He went to grab his robe and put it around him not remembering that the clothes he fell asleep in were the one's he wore yesterday when it all happened. "Morning Mom,"

"Morning Troy. Why were you crying yesterday?" Troy froze. It hadn't been a dream. It was real. Troy let out a sigh and walked over to the table and put his head in his hands.

"Gabriella broke up with me." Troy let out hesitantly.

"Oh no! Why?"

"Well, there was this Jessica girl which was Ryan's girlfriend and she really liked me. We were all in the hot tub and then Jessica told me she needed to ask me something private. So, I got out and followed her. She took me around the corner and the pinned me up against the wall and started kissing me. It all happened so fast I didn't really try to stop her because I hadn't expected it. I was in shock. So Gabbi caught Jessica and me along with Ryan and she broke it off. Although, I did tell her what really happened."

"Aww, that's horrible. Just give her some space. It'll blow over soon."

"I hope." Troy said with a sigh. He really loves Gabriella, and for her to break it off with him, it really hurt him. He passed on breakfast and went up to his room. He turned on the computer and signed on to his instant messenger. Gabriella was on. He IMed her.

Basketballchamp501: We need To Talk.

xxBreakingFreexx: I think we've talked enough.

Basketballchamp501: How? I told you the truth.

xxBreakingFreexx: I don't care, Troy. Just, please don't talk to me.

Basketballchamp501: But I love you!

xxBreakingFreexx: I don't care. You've done and said enough. Now, buhbi.

Troy sighed and signed off.

BACK AT GABRIELLA'S

Gabbi sighed. She loved him to. But she was to upset. Why couldn't she just forgive him? "How hard can it be Gabriella?" she thought to herself. She remembered how Troy would always smile when he saw her. She remembered their first kiss. It all made her cry. She knew she was super sensitive. Maybe she'll feel better tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter. I just wanted to give you some insight about how Troy is in denial about how they're relationship is over and Gabbi is just sad. What'll happen? That's for me to know, and you to read. Toodles. 


End file.
